The Phone Death Case
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! First Fanfic. A new boy in Class Q came in the picture and new cases are waiting for them. There's more than meets the eye on this new boy. Then they're handling supernatural phenomena cases.
1. Event 1:Appears Takahashi Hitori

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. And may I remind you that their last names will come first before their first name. This idea was made by myself while I was sorting out for this story. And the OC(original character) has been already made long time ago or last year October.

**Event 1: Appears Takahashi Hitori**

Somewhere in a tall building in a very dark room, a young boy was staring at the window's view. He was staring at the city's beautiful view with a frown expression that was on his face.

"Soon I'll be out of my cage…" he whispered.

"My son… it's time." The man told him, "You should go to school.

"I know, Otousan. And thank you for letting me out." Said the boy.

The man gave out a smile to the boy, "No problem. Like I said before I'll find a perfect school where you can fit in."

"DDS or Dan Detective School… sounds really fun. But what if I—"

"Don't worry son. I'm sure you'll find some who'll accepts you." He told him

In an old and scrubby mansion of DDS or Dan Detective School where Class Q are, they are doing their usual routine in their classroom while they're waiting for their teacher's arrival. Kyu was slumping himself on his desk. Ryu was reading a black book while he was sitting on his desk. Meg was looking at her notebook as she was scribbling or doodling. Kazuma was typing the keyboard on his laptop that he brings it everywhere he goes. And Kinta just came on the classroom gasping for air.

"What's with you, Kinta?" Kazuma asked him. "You seem really sweaty."

"Well… I was just practicing for my new techniques but then I forgot the time." Kinta answered.

"So in other words you ran really fast." Meg finished Kinta's explanation.

"It looks like you're really busy on chatting with each other." Said an middle man's voice

"Principal Dan!" Kyu exclaimed.

The Class Q all stands up straight and greeted to their Principal. Morihiko Dan was well known all over Japan and he is the only detective who could only carries the gun. Also he is the founder and the Principal of DDS. Katagiri was pushing Principal Dan on his wheelchair.

"What's bring you here today, Principal Dan?" Kazumi asked him politely.

"I'm here because I want to introduce a new student." Answered Principal Dan.

"You may come in, young man." Katagiri called.

A young boy appeared behind the sliding door and goes next to Principal Dan and the blackboard, and then he faced to his new classmates. The new boy was a brunette with few bangs over his forehead and his ears, his eyes has the color of a raging red like fire and his skin were tanned. The boy wears a red long sleeve shirt with a turtleneck, brown pants that reminds the color of an eagle, around his neck was a dog tag with his name in Japanese letters, and he's wearing black shoes. The new boy has a smile on his face, which wasn't removed from it.

"This young man will be your new classmate. I want you all to be nice to him. That's all." He said. "Let's go, Miss Katagiri."

"Yes, Principal Dan." Answered Katagiri.

With Ms. Katagiri pushed Principal Dan's wheelchair for him and left Class Q. Kyu was the first one who near the new brunette haired boy, since he's being socialize.

"Welcome to Class Q. My name's Kyu, and you are?" Said Kyu

"My name's Takahashi Hitori." Said the boy called Hitori. "You guys are?"

"My name is Minami Megumi, you may also call me as Meg." Meg gave a sweet smile at Hitori.

"I'm Narusawa Kazuma." Said Kazuma.

"Tooyoma Kintarou. You may also refer me as 'Kinta'." Said Kinta.

Hitori turned his head to the last person who didn't know.

"And you might be?"

"Ryu… Amakusa Ryu…" Ryu answered.

"Everyone back to your seat!" a loud voice exclaimed.

Hongou appeared at the time being for Class Q. Everyone including Hitori went to their seating place, as the angry teacher looks around the class he saw the new brunette lad in front. Hitori didn't looks scared at Hongou's stares but he still has his smile on his face. Meg was really surprise to see Hitori was smiling at the angry teacher.

"And who might you new student be?" asked Hongou in his usual tone.

"Takahashi Hitori, sir!" Hitori answered back calmly still in his smile.

"Wow! He seems really calm at that." Meg whispers.

"Yeah most likely they get all scared from him." Muttered Kazuma.

"I wonder why he keeps on smiling?" Kyu wondered.

"Okay enough of it, everyone turn the page…" Hongou announced.

"Oh boy.." Kinta muttered. "Another death lecture."

Hours later

Class hour was done, and it's lunchtime for the class. The Class Q were slumping on their own desks except for Ryu, still as calm as ever, and Hitori who still has the smile on his lips.

"Man that was too harsh for Mr. Hongou. Doesn't he ever get tired on that tone?" Kazuma complained.

"Since it's lunch time how about eating at outdoor. It's really a beautiful day." Said Meg.

"Sounds good to me." Ryu agreed.

"Hey Hitori you want to joined with us?" Kyu offered him.

"Sure. It would be great." Answered Hitori. "If you really don't mind…"

"Not at all, Hitori-kun." Said Meg. "Hey how about we give you a tour in this school, since you're new."

"That's great!" Kinta exclaimed.

They all went out of the old mansion, the burst of the sunlight's rays reaches on the Class Q.

"It's really beautiful!" said Hitori.

"What's beautiful on the sunlight?" Kinta asked him.

"My eyes are getting burn." Kazuma complained.

"Well… if you see under the sunlight you'll find the true beauty." Hitori explained with a smile.

Kyu and Ryu were surprised at Hitori's answers. And they find themselves that the new brunette lad's explanation was really deep of the sunlight. But for Kinta and Kazuma they find it really difficult on understanding what he really meant.

"Who! This is really great like a perfect day for a picnic!" said Meg.

"Hm?" Hitori whispers.

"What's the matter Hitori?" Kazuma asked Hitori.

Hitori neared under the tree and lifted up something that was on the ground. Kyu and Meg went next to Hitori and leaned forward to see what the brunette lad was doing. And saw Hitori was helping out a poor little bird Meg also noticed that the bird's left wing was left unfold.

"It seems that the bird's left wing is broken." Said Kyu.

"That shouldn't be a problem for this poor creature." Hitori said, "I'll bandaged this one."

"Hey you know to nurse this one?" Kinta asked him.

"Yeah…" answered the brunette lad with a strange tone.

Ryu heard Hitori's voice really clearly that his answers wasn't that sure, but to his guess there's something in him that they didn't see the holes on the brunette lad. What Ryu could see from Hitori was his eyes as it was telling him that there's more of this new guy.

"There this should do for it." Said Hitori as he finished aiding the bird.

"That was awesome, Hitori! You sure know to aid the bird." Kyu compliment him.

Hitori put the bird back to the tree's branch where most birds really loves and belongs to.

"This where you should be little one. I'd bet your child will be lonely if you got caught." Said Hitori to the bird.

"? Man that seems pretty deep for him." Said Kinta

"Boy he's a real genius, alright." Kazuma commented.

"I wonder how Hitori knows about that?" Meg wondered.

"Whoever he is, he sure is a mystery." Said Kyu.

Away from Kyu and the others, a boy who seems to be one of the DDS students was watching behind of the trees. He was watching at the new brunette haired boy who was having a happy conservation with his new classmates. The boy was smiling very evilly.

"That new kid…" he said, "Your life will be miserable."

After eating their lunch, the Class Q went to the main building of DDS, as Hitori entered the main building. Eyes are all seeing at the new boy, many girls were giggling at the new brunette haired lad's presence on their school. While the boys were commenting or asking to one to another about the new kid, Hitori felt a very nervous tense.

"Hey who is that new cutie?"

"I heard he's from Class Q."

"Eh? Is that true?"

"Look at the way he smiled. Isn't he that cute?"

"I like his kind and caring attitude. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

Many girls were whispering one to another one commenting on the new boy of Class Q. There the large of crowd of girls were nearing to Hitori. Luckily Kyu, Ryu, Meg, Kinta, and Kazuma were out of the way from the crowds. As for Hitori he stared at the crowd of girls that are forming circle around him.

"Whoa! I didn't quite expect that Hitori would be that popular." Said Kinta.

"Well it's really obvious when it comes to a new guy in this area. And also the girls react fast when it also comes to a new guy." Kazuma explained.

"Yeah but you know there is a mystery to Hitori…" said Kyu, "I mean did you just noticed that he always smile?"

"Hm? What are you talking about Kyu? Of course it's normal for him to smile like that." Said the older Class Q.

"You may be right, but my sense is telling me that there's more than being a normal guy for Hitori." Ryu answered in a mysterious tone.

The boy was smiling evilly while looking at Hitori who was attracting many girls and they were forming a circle as they were questioning on him. Hitori was being nervous yet he was cool with it when the girls kept on asking. The boy stepped out with a fierce glare that was forming on his face.

**"Hey you!"**

Hitori turned his back and looked at the person, "What is it?" he asked him kindly

"I heard that you're Takahashi Junko's only son of the Takahashi family. Isn't that true?" said the boy.

Hearing this Hitori felt a sudden shock at the boy but he continue to be calm, "Umm… yes, was there something wrong?" he answered.

The person looked at Hitori with an evil smirk that was forming on his lips, which made Hitori felt a very bad aura on the person. Kyu and Ryu also saw that yet they were curious on it.

"I heard you're an all gifted child, but I also heard you're the **_Akuma no Kodomo_** that everyone has been talking about. The child cursed that your grandfather hated you so much." He spat out, **"YOU'RE A CURSED CHILD WHO COULD BROUGHT DISASTER TO YOUR FAMILY!"**

Hitori froze still like a statue. His eyes widen up and his face darkens. Everyone gasped at what the other person have said it out loud. Kyu and Ryu were listening yet they find it something bad on that boy's speech.

"Hitori-kun's an **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_**? What is that boy babbling about?" Meg wondered,

"Wait if I'm correct there was a rumor that one of the wealthy family kept their son in the family building and never lets him out for years." Said Kazumi, "But I never thought it would be Hitori."

"Hm? Why is that?" Kinta questioned.

"Who knows why but I think Hitori has." The young genius answered,

"I'd get a bad feeling that the situation isn't good." Ryu whispered.

All eyes are turning to Hitori and the boy. The boy was still grinning evilly, he seem to be enjoying to see Hitori was really shocked and see him looking miserable. He really enjoyed making fun to innocent people and messing out their lives, like he was doing it to Hitori.

"Even though you may be a great genius, many people labeled you Akuma no Kodomo because you bring death to everyone!" he exclaimed.

**"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"** Hitori yelled at the person.

Meg gasped as she saw the brunette lad's reaction. The Hitori they all know was kind and caring but when he shows his furious and anger side, it made her scared. Then Meg saw Hitori's eyes changed that she had never saw it before. The Takahashi lad's raging red was replaced a deep crimson red that matches his anger. But that's not all, Hitori was holding the boy on his collar up in the air. This is a very bad situation on their school campus. Luckily Kinta went between Hitori and the boy.

"Snap out of it, Hitori!" Kinta yelled.

Kinta's loud mouth reaches on the new brunette lad as he really snapped out of it. Hitori found himself gripping on the boy's collar really tight up in the air. Of course he found it really frightening at the thing that he almost doing drastic, then he put the boy down very slowly and removes his grip from him.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized. "Please forget what I did."

Without another word, Hitori turned his back and began to walk away from the crowds. The girls were really shocked to see the new boy can be really pissed off and that drastic like he just did from now. The Class Q stared at the sad brunette haired boy. Then new murmurs about the new brunette boy,

"That boys is really dangerous."

"I feel bad about him."

Far away from the main building of DDS, Hitori was leaning his back against the tree. The wind greets him by blowing against it while his hairs were covering his eyes. He was trying to prevent himself from crying. The bird that Hitori aided him was sitting at his shoulder looking at him curiously.

"It looks I may have to stay in that building again." He muttered.

"Hey Hitori-kun!" Meg's voice called him.

Hitori snapped out from his daydreaming and looked at the person who were in front of him. And he saw Kyu, Ryu, Meg, Kazuma and Kinta were staring at him with a concerned look. Hitori… just gave out another smile, which is obvious that he was just pretending he was all right.

"Oh hi Meg-san and minasan. Is there something you want to tell me?" he said.

"About what happen just now was it really true?" Meg asked him.

"… I see that you've all heard of me just now from that boy." He said, "I'd bet you'll dislike me…"

"That's not true is just that…" She said.

"We're all concern about you." Kyu finished Meg's sentence.

"I know this may be hard for you but was it that true about **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_**?" Ryu asked him.

The young brunette lad stared at them surprisingly that he had never thought there would be someone who are interested to know more about his background. Of course since his new classmates are very curious about him, he has no other choice but to tell them.

"Yes I am. You see, I used to have a twin brother who was two minutes than me. My mother and Oniisama suddenly become ill but only I didn't get ill. Then after two days they both died because of me." Hitori explained. "After they died, my grandfather suddenly accused me that I'm a Devil because I bring death for them. However Otousan defended on me that it wasn't my fault that I killed Okasan and Oniisama. After all, I ended up staying in the building… like a bird without seeing what's true freedom was like."

"That's really sad." Said Kazuma.

"Hmp! I can't believe you have such an arrogant grandfather but it wasn't your fault." Exclaimed Kinta.

Meg stared at Hitori who was now gripping as both his hands formed into fists. She could see that the brunette haired lad was really angry and sad to his background. Ryu, however felt the same way as Hitori described of being alone, he used to experience the same loneliness to him. And Kyu also felt bad hearing about the death of both mother and twin brother. Then Hitori chin up his head, this time they're seeing his eyes being determined.

"But of course I won't let that easy! I tried really hard for my family that I'd prove to them that I'm not a curse child. Even if they're harsh to me I'll overcome to my fears. So I won't give up until I succeed." Added the brunette lad. "Also I bet that what Oniisama and Okasan wants me to."

"You know, Hitori. You're really strong and you never give up." Said Kyu.

"I'm much agreed with Kyu. I think you shouldn't give up that easily." Agreed Meg.

"So am I." Ryu also agreed.

Kazuma and Kinta nodded their heads together with a smile.

Hearing this Hitori never felt this happy all of his life. Mostly he only thinks that when people saw him and labeled him as **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_**, he felt this was the end of his life. But now his life changes as he finds that there is new hope for him to make his life easy.

"… Thanks guys you're the second one who accepts me." Hitori muttered.

They didn't hear Hitori was muttering out but Meg and Ryu were the only ones who could barely hear the brunette lad's small mutters. Then Meg suddenly remembers.

"Umm… Hitori-kun, I don't want to ask your personal but a moment ago, I saw your eyes turned deep crimson. It's like you're angry." Said Meg.

"I also saw it too." Ryu added.

"That is because… I was born with this supernatural, Meg, Ryu. You see, my eyes can changed any colors depends to what mood I get." The brunette explained, "Like what you said Meg, deep crimson can means I'm angry. There are other colors in my eyes but you'll get to see it soon."

"Hey that sounds really cool, Hitori!" Kyu exclaimed in an excitement tone and his eyes were flashing.

Hitori stared at Kyu with a small sweat-drop above his head. Then the rest of Class Kyu sighs in annoyed except for Ryu who was very calm and used to that. It was the first time for Hitori to see Kyu in that age yet he find it like childish for him.

"Ahaha… you're really funny Kyu." He said. "I guess I have to stay here as Class Q for awhile."

"That's good to hear Hitori." they said.

And this is the beginning for Takahashi Hitori in Class Q.

**Event 1 Ends**

**Kairi:** So how was it? Since I know you might be wondering on Hitori's label **_Akuma no Kodomo_**, it means the Devil's Child. And I know I might that I'm being harsh on my character but hey I was trying to find some good character's background behind to his smile. Please R and R.


	2. Event 2:The New Cases Begins

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. And may I remind you that their last names will come on first before their first name. And since this is the beginning for Class Q to their new case and they'll get to know more about my OC, Takahashi Hitori's secrets.

First I want to tank to the reviewers:

**BattleAngelKurumi**

**ladycuteluck**

**yuae**

Event 2: The New Case Begins 

It was really early morning, many people were waking up in that time. In front of the DDS, a young girl in an age of fourteen was standing in the DDS front gate. She has a cheerful smile that was on her lips, too cute if you could describe it.

"Don't worry Hi-kun. You'll be no longer alone anymore!" the girl exclaimed.

It's already a week since Takahashi Hitori came in DDS, many were rumors that he is called **_'Akuma na Kodomo'_**. Some of them were afraid to be near at him, but the Class Q? They don't mind it yet they think Hitori was really an interesting person. Ever want their eyes color changing depends to their moods? Now that's really cool! But there are also fan clubs for Hitori due to his smile and kindness in him.

Kyu, Meg and Kinta were playing card game. Meg seems to be winning at this round while both Kinta and Kyu were having hard time on choosing the cards. Kazuma was busily reading on his laptop that has important in there, and Ryu was staring outside behind the window's view. Where's Hitori? He's not in the classroom.

"Hm… I wonder how Hitori-kun's feeling right now?" Meg wondered,

"I'm sure Hitori is fine maybe there's another argument of his grandfather." Said Kinta. "You know family business."

"By the way have you guys noticed on Hitori's name?" Kyu asked.

"Hm? What about it, Kyu?" Ryu asked as he heard the conservation.

"Yeah what was it, Kyu?" said Kinta.

"Don't you think Hitori means **_'fire bird'_**?" said Kyu.

"…Come to think of think I also notice it too." Kazuma answered, "I just wondered why his father named him Hitori?"

"Who knows about it." Said Kinta.

"Ummm… you know guys… last week I heard Hitori-kun saying that we're the second one who accepts him after the incident. Maybe there's another person aside of us." Said Meg.

"Anou…" said the girl.

Class Q turned their heads and saw a young girl who seems to be in an age of fourteen. The girl's appearances were attractive for her age. She has pair of deep blue eyes like the color of the ocean's water, her pretty short hair was blackish blue with a strand of bang over her ears. The girl was wearing a white short sleeve with a hood on her back and a red and gray cross in front of her shirt, a short black skirt with a black short under her on it, and she's wearing a knee length light brown boots.

"Whoa… she looks cute in that age." Kinta muttered.

Meg hit at Kinta's head, "Watch your mouth, Kinta." She said.

"Is there something we can help you?" Kyu asked the girl.

"Yes… can anyone of you will tell me if you know any of this person." Said the girl.

"Sure. So who is this person you're looking for?" Ryu asked her.

She started to say, "I'm looking a boy named…"

The girl was about to say the name of the person that she was looking for until Hitori came in the class. The brunette haired lad was gasping a lot and he was half sweating. Kyu looked at Hitori curiously on why he's sweating like that.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My alarm clock got broken." Exclaimed Hitori.

"What do you mean, Hitori-kun? It's only five minutes before class start." Meg corrected.

Hitori sighs relief knowing that he wasn't in deep trouble. He turned his head then he got shocked as he saw the young girl was staring at him with a happy expression. Ryu and Meg saw Hitori's face was shocked, as he seems to know the girl. Also they say Hitori's raging red eyes turned into pink.

"A—Am—Ame-chan?" he said.

**"HI-KUN!"** the girl exclaimed happily.

The girl went nearer to the brunette haired lad and gave him a hug around Hitori's waist. Kinta and Kazuma stared at the unidentified girl surprisingly at that. Kyu, Meg and Ryu only stared at the mysterious girl hugging Hitori curiously.

**"WHAT? HE'S THE ONE YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?"** Kinta shouted.

"Um! Hi-kun's my childhood friend." Said the girl.

"Hold on… the one who accepts him before us was… so…" said Meg, "Are you the first person whom Hitori-kun prefers?"

"Yup your guess is right, neesan." She said.

"Umm… You mind if you tell us your friend's name first?" Kyu asked her.

"Oh right, Ame-chan, these are my new friends Minami Megumi or Meg as she refers, Narusawa Kazuma, Tooyoma Kintarou or Kinta, Kyu, and Amakusa Ryu." Hitori introduced, "Guys this is my friend, Nakashima Ameki."

"Hajimeshita! Hi-kun told me about you guys a lot." she said. "I'm really grateful on making friend with him."

The girl called Nakashima Ameki was still hugging the blushing brunette haired lad. Not knowing that she was still hanging on his waist and Hitori was getting really embarrassed right in front of his classmates. Yet little know that the pink orbs were still on Hitori's eyes.

"Your eyes changed into pink, Hitori-kun." Meg stated. "You're embarrassed?"

"Yeah… we all can see it." Kyu agreed.

"**UWAAA!** You saw it?" the brunette lad screamed.

"What's the wrong if we see pink ones?" Kazuma asked.

"Now this time it's pink." Said Kinta.

"I see that you all know his color eyes changing." Said Ameki happily.

"Ameki, huh? Your name means **_'rain spirit'_**, isn't that right?" said Ryu.

"Sou da you ne, Ryu-kun." Answered the energetic girl.

"What are you doing here, Ame-chan? Aren't you supposed to be in the other school?" Hitori asked her,

Ameki stared at Hitori looking innocently at him, the brunette lad winced at the look. It was the impression again from her that he wouldn't like it very much. His pink orbs changed back to its original color.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that you'll be surprise that you'll see me." Said Ameki.

"…No way…" he whispers.

"Yes way!" she said.

"So that's where you are, Ms. Nakashima." Said a familiar female voice.

They all turned their heads and saw Katagiri and Principal Dan who are behind Hitori. Of course Katagiri also saw the eyes color changing on the brunette lad.

"Why are your eyes changed into pink, Mr. Takahashi?" Katagiri asked.

"Please don't remind." Hitori answered as his eyes finally turned back to his raging red.

"A! Sorry that I didn't get in the office, Katagiri-san." Said Ameki, "I just want to see this class."

"It's been awhile since I last met you, Ms. Nakashima." Said Principal Dan.

"Hiyya Uncle Dan." Ameki greeted him cheerfully.

**"UNCLE?"** they all exclaimed except Ryu.

"Are you blood related?" Ryu asked them politely.

"Unfortunately no, Ryu. You see Ms. Ameki's father and Principal Dan were friends since high school. He used to visit Mr. Nakashima's house and sees Ameki." Katagiri explained.

'SILENT' 

After for some explanation and the girl's announcing, Hitori was really pouting and sighing a lot. The girl named Nakashima Ameki was smiling very cheerfully to the Class Q. And Meg was really curious on how Ameki knows Hitori.

"Really… Ame-chan why didn't you tell me that you're also going to study with me?" Hitori asked her.

"Eh? Didn't I say a long time ago that I also want to become a detective? Also you didn't tell me that you're going to a Detective Academy. So I went to this entrance exam." Ameki explained.

"Oh so Nakashima Ameki was your friend, am I right, Mr. Takahashi?" said Katagiri.

"Yes…" he answers.

"Anyway I don't want to be rude but what came you here, Principal Dan?" Ryu asked him,

"Okay but first I want you all in your seats." Said the legendary detective.

They all went to their proper seating including Ameki who get to sits beside with Hitori.

"Class Q, I'm here because I want you all to investigate of this case." Principal Dan announced

Katagiri gave the data file to each Class Q to know about the case. Kyu was the first one who opened the file folder, and saw a picture of a 45 years old woman that was attached to the paper.

"Hm? Isn't that Harada Risuke-san the owner of the hotel?" Kyu asked.

"Yes… and I heard her husband died first before they're about to burry Daiki's coffin." Said Meg.

"As you see in that file. There's a mystery to her death that remains unanswered." Principal Dan said. "Take a look on the next page."

The Class Q turned their file pages on the next one just like what Principal said. To what they're seeing is photo that was taken from a crime scene where the victim's body was found. In the photo Risuke was found lying on the floor dead with her eyes and mouth are both opened, and what's more is they saw her holding the phone. Below of her body there was no bloods are flowing out of her skin.

"Hey now that is really strange…" said Kyu.

"Risuke had locked the room since she lost her husband she wants to be alone for awhile." Katagiri explained. "But what a mystery that she died while answering the phone?"

"Hm? Wait a minute it looks exactly the same as Daiki!" Meg recalled.

"What do you mean, Meg?" Kyu asked.

"I remember from the news the body of Daiki was lying on the floor while he was holding the phone very tightly." Meg answered

"Meg's right. I also saw Daiki's gripped on the phone from the news too." Said Hitori

"Just like what happen to Daiki, Risuke died while holding the phone." Principal finished.

"Whoa! That's a real mystery!" said Kyu.

"Also they believe that it was Daiki's ghost who took Risuke." Katagiri added. "They even believe that Risuke receives a call from her husband and her soul was taken away."

The Class Q were all determined at their newest case to their investigation. Principal Dan could see it in their eyes that they're all ready to take the case.

"That's all for now and Class Q you may begin your investigation!" announced Principal Dan.

They are now in the place of the crime scene where it takes place of the victim— in the Harada house. Ameki was getting all jumpy since this was the first time that she's going to investigate a real crime scene. However Hitori was nervous at this yet he was cool with it. They're in the Harada living room with five suspects who are connected to the victim.

"My name's Harada Lia. I'm the only daughter of Okasan and Otousan." Lia introduced.

"I'm Atsuki Mishiko the maid around the house." Said Mishiko,

"I'm the Harada-san's diver Wakamiya Akito." Akito introduced.

"We're the Harada's gardeners I'm Edo and this is Moriko." Two gardeners introduced.

Kazuma was typing down the name of the suspects and their alibis that may help them to memorize of their side story before or after the crime has taken.

"Tell me which one of you found the victim's body." Kinta asked.

"Ah… that would be me." Akito answered.

"They said that you and Lia weren't home at 1 o'clock and you came around by six thirty night." Hitori stated.

"Where were you before Risuke's death?" Ryu asked next.

"I was with Ms. Harada on her shopping. I spent with her the whole hour." The driver answered.

"Moriko and I were working on the garden. We were trimming the grass and the bushes just like what Harada-sama ordered." Edo answered.

"I was cleaning and handling on dinner. I did go to Harada-sama's room just to ask her if she wants some more snacks. But I didn't since I know that she was deep depressed." Mishiko answered.

"Thank you for your operation." They said.

The Class Q all left the room leaving the suspects in there, Hitori looked at Ameki with serious expressions.

"So did you find something wrong on those people, Ame-chan?" Hitori asked her.

"No their sounds doesn't seems bad except two of them doesn't fit." Ameki answered

"What sound?" Kinta asked.

"Oh sorry about that. I forgot to tell you that Ame-chan also has supernatural ability. She can listen to the people's sound and can tell if their tone are either bad or good." He explained.

"I see… that sounds really cool." Kyu compliment at Ameki again with flashing eyes.

"Something tells me that there must be other supernatural abilities on Hitori-kun and Ameki." Meg whispers softly.

"So which tone of them aren't good, Ameki?" Ryu asked her.

"Hmm… Between Moriko and Edo but I'm not sure if their alibis are fit to this investigation." She answered, "They're both unsure."

"I see… let's all looked in Risuke's room, shall we?" Kazuma asked.

They all went up and reached in Harada Risuke's room just like from the photo on the data file folder they saw the room was impossible for the killer to make a chance to kill the victim.

"Could it be another sealed room?" Kinta asked.

"It would be possible but what if the killer use from the windows?" Kazuma asked.

"That is also impossible, Kazuma. Think carefully if the killer use the window it might be wearing gloves to prevent identify someone's fingerprints. Two all the windows are shut and lock very tight. And lastly, the killer wouldn't break the window." Ameki explained.

Ryu goes to the windows and check at each of them. Just like what Ameki said was right. They're all locked and it cannot be break in or use for the killer on murdering Risuke.

"Ameki's right. There is no way that the killer could've used the window." Hitori supports Ameki.

"So in other words, the killer used a different method but in what way?" said Ryu.

They all sat on the floor thinking and questioning really carefully on their investigation. While Ameki looks around the room then she looks at the floor where the dead body was lied down. She took out of her DDS notebook and got some usable tool on it.

"What are you doing, Ame-chan?" Hitori asked her.

"Looking for clues, Hi-kun. But sadly there's nothing I could find." She answered.

"That is really a big mystery almost like a supernatural phenomena." Kinta muttered.

As Ryu and Hitori heard Kinta's muttering as he said about Supernatural phenomena it hit their heads.

"You know guys this case looks like from Boston?" Ryu asked.

"I supposed you may be right, Ryu." The brunette lad agreed.

"Was it that?" Kinta asked.

"Really you don't know?" said Hitori.

"Hey what was it?" Meg asked who seem really irritated.

"Okay tell us what you have?" said Kyu.

"Well you see… there is one connection to this case." Said Hitori. "That reminds me of an urban legend."

**Event 2 Ends**

**Kairi:** I know this one's a cliffy but can't help it. Also another of OC appeared in this chapter who seems to know more of Hitori. And what Urban Legend did Hitori and Ryu knew about that has the connection to their investigation? You'll find out more on the next chapter. Please R & R.


	3. Event 3:Urban Legend and First Clue

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. And may I remind you that their last names will come first before their first name.

And first of all I would like to thank the FFreviewers:

**ladycuteluck  
abib**

**Let's review from the previous chapter:**

Class Q had a new classmate called **Takahashi Hitori** the son of a very wealthy family. Hitori is a very caring and kind person and he smiles a lot but behind to his smile his grandfather hated him. For Hitori's grandfather he was labeled a child curse in the family as **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_**. Of course Kyu and his friends didn't think Hitori a cursed child and they become friend with him. Little they discovered Hitori was born with supernatural on his eyes changing colors depends to his mood. Then another person appears in DDS, she is **Nakashima Ameki**. A childhood friend of Hitori and seems to have mystery around her.

**Event 3: Urban Legend And First Clue**

Kinta, Kazuma and Kyu shook their heads together with confused expressions on their face. Hitori stared at them with a small sweat-drop that was appearing above his head.

"Ever heard receiving a call from the graveyard?" Hitori asked them.

Everyone except Ryu shook their heads together.

"They say that after the person died having a worst nightmare. The person will receive a call from the dead person on related on death from the graveyard. Then you'll die hearing the dead person's voice while holding the phone on your hand. After that your soul will take you away forever to join the dead person that you loved." Ameki explained. "Isn't that right, Ryu-kun?"

"Correct. Does it sounds familiar any to you guys?" said Ryu,

"Well… it does fit perfectly to the case…" said Kyu.

"Hey that's right! What does it has to do with it?" exclaimed Meg.

"Not to be rude… the killer was really clever to do such a thing like this." Said Kazuma.

"Well there might be a killer who knows about the urban legend." Said Hitori. "And try to make it similar so in that way he/she will never be suspected."

They all suddenly becomes quiet after hearing the story that Ameki and Hitori have told them. They were all half-surprise to find the urban legend and their case were similar to each other. Kyu was also aware of this yet he found that there's something suspicious in there that he wasn't sure in this room.

"Since we all have one thing I think it's better for us all to look around." Kyu said.

"Why not we split so we could check around the house, guys?" Kinta suggested.

"That would be great! Then I'll go with Hi-kun." Ameki answered, "Let's go, Hi-kun!"

Before Kinta may about to say something for Ameki but it was already too late as the beauty girl dragged Hitori along to the kitchen. Kinta was dumbfounded knowing that he will never get his chance on Ameki. The remaining Class Q looked at Kinta with strange look except for Ryu who was still in his calm expressions.

"You sure are persistent, Kinta." Meg whispers, "But Ameki seem to be fond on Hitori-kun a lot."

"Yeah… after all they've been friends a long time." Said Ryu. "Anyway Meg and I will look from Moriko and Edo's bedroom while you three…"

"We'll check up in here." Kyu finished Ryu's sentences for him.

"Right." Kazuma agreed then he turned his head to crying Kinta, "Will you stop crying, Kinta?"

Ameki and Hitori are in the kitchen of the Harada house. It was really neat and clean as they saw inside.

"I'll look in here and you should find it over there." Hitori instructed her.

Before Hitori could even start to investigate from the other room, Ameki stopped him.

"Nee… This is the first time I've seen you like that after getting out of the cage, Hi-kun." Said Ameki, "I'm glad that you're all right."

"Yeah… if it wasn't my Otousan. I would get bored." He agreed, "After all a caged-bird means sadness and loneliness. But I still could not forgive myself of my terrible fate."

"Hi-kun…" she whispers, "Try to forget the past and keep on living ne? Just like what I did and you said."

Hitori didn't said anything back to the innocent blackish blue haired girl but he just keeps silence with wonder on his mind. Was he really accepting the fate that lies on his path or not?

Meg and Ryu are in the Edo and Moriko's room just to investigate if there are any strange things within the room. Just as they've entered, they find it very normal and clean in the room.

"So much of this, Moriko and Edo sure had it very clean." Commented Meg.

"Yeah…" Ryu agreed.

The pink haired girl starts to look under the bed, and then she felt something wasn't right under it.

"Hm? What's this?" she wondered.

"What did you find, Meg?" Ryu asked.

As Meg continued on rambling under the bed, she finally found it and took it out. Meg found a small black recorder tape under the bed. Yet this is very weird for it to be placed from there as they began to wonder.

"What is this recorder doing here?" Meg said.

"Wait! Was there a tape in there?" Ryu asked.

The pink haired girl looked inside at the recorder tape then she noticed that there is one inside. Meg looked at Ryu and he nodded his head to let her play the tape recorder. She pressed the red button and it began to play. They're all in ears to find out what's on the recorder.

"What's this? I'm hearing… Daiki's voice." Meg exclaimed.

"It looks like that Daiki was trying to say something… from his death." Said Ryu.

"That might be… but what does it doing in here?" questioned the pink haired girl.

Ryu put his right hand under his chin and thought about it very carefully then something snaps on his mind. He had found something that may be connected to their investigation of the crime scene.

"Hey Meg, remember that Risuke died when she hears Daiki's voice?" he asked her,

"Yes, and Risuke died after hearing…" she answered, "Hey don't tell me…"

"Yes, Meg. This isn't just an ordinary supernatural phenomena." Said Ryu, "Harada Risuke didn't die from the phone… She was actually murdered!"

Back to where Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta are, they're still in Risuke's room trying to investigate of how she really died. Kazuma was still on his laptop trying to research that may help to their case.

"This is really strange…" Kyu muttered, "I wonder how would Risuke died from there?"

"Well according from the reporter, while she was in this room she used to drink wine." Answered Kazuma while typing on his laptop.

"Was she drunk from then?" wondered Kinta.

"Probably…" said Kyu.

While Kazuma still researching on his laptop trying to find some answers to their investigation and Kinta was still searching in the room to find more clues. Kyu on the other hand goes outside of the room and looks around in the second floor.

"Nothing looks suspicious in here…" muttered the young boy.

He looked around until his eyes laid on a small white bottle that was on the top of the table.

While Hitori goes to the next room just to check things up to find some clues behind. On the other room, Ameki was also busy looking things that she must do until her eyes laid on a cassette player that was on the table.

"Hm? I wonder what music it has in there?" Ameki wondered.

Ameki played the music, the cassette player started to play. The blackish blue haired girl was listening at it carefully but then she gasped and froze. The sound of the music was different from what she's hearing it. The music's sounds terrible on her. Then she collapse and lands on the ground.

"There's nothing in here, Ame-chan. I think we should look on the other room." Hitori voice's commented.

No answers he receives from his childhood friend. Hitori was getting worried on the silence that he is hearing now. He doesn't like the joke that Ameki is doing. He goes back to where Ameki might be until he also froze and his raging eyes changed its color to deep blue.

"Ame-chan? **AME-CHAN?**" Hitori screamed.

**Event 3 Ends**

**Kairi:** Let me tell you one thing that it's true about an Urban Legend from Boston and I find a very interesting supernatural phenomenon theory. I watched that at the Discovery Channel few weeks ago while I was ran doming for this fic, which leads a perfect story for my DSQ fanfic. Hope you all like it.

**Preview:**

Ameki suddenly collapsed after she hears from the cassette player. Hitori was getting worried sick of Ameki. Later on the DDS students finally get their second clue. On the next chapter of **_'The Phone Death Case'_**, **Event 4 The Sound and Wine**. There could be one answer!


	4. Event 4:The Sound and Wine

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. There was once this reviewer asks me if there would be couple in this story. Well, I was trying to make it but you'll find it out soon. Also there was one asks if **the Urban Legend of the Phone Death** was fictional or made up ones, believe me this was actually based from a true incidents and I watched that from Discovery Channel every Wednesday seven o'clock. And I loved supernatural phenomena. And by the way today May 23 is my 16th birthday! Wow! Time flies fast, isn't it?

**First I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:**

**eLF412 **

**ligice76 **

**yunnie yuae**

**ladycuteluck **

**Let's review from the previous chapter:**

Class Q had two new classmates called **Takahashi Hitori** and **Nakashima Ameki**. Little knows they've discovered that those two had supernatural abilities that are too cool for them. Then Morihiko Dan sent Class Q to their newest investigation that they must solve to the mysterious death of **Harada Risuke**. As you see, Meg and Ryu founded a tape recorder under Moriko and Edo's room, which is really suspicious and weird on how it got under their bed. On the second floor, Kyu was outside of the victim's room and he looks around just to find out more clues. Then his eyes lay on a small white bottle that seems to be containing some vitamins. On the first floor of the Harada house, Ameki plays a cassette player that she had found it then she suddenly collapsed after hearing it. What made her collapse on that song?

**Event 4: The Sound and Wine**

**"AME-CHAN!"** Hitori's voice screamed.

Kyu, Kinta, Kazuma, Ryu and Meg have heard Hitori's loud scream very clearly and loud enough for them to hear in the house. They all scrambled down to the kitchen and saw Hitori was neared on the unconscious blackish blue haired girl.

Hitori scrambled his legs and neared to the unconscious blackish blue haired girl still has his blue eyes on it. Then he had noticed his friends and the suspects were all there.

"What's the fuss about, Hitori?" Kyu asked him.

"It's Ame-chan…" he answered, "She suddenly collapsed."

"Hm?"

"Please bring her to my bed." Moriko suggested.

They all couldn't agree more to the gardener's suggestion, except for Ryu who have suddenly stopped as he saw the cassette player was still playing. The sounds that he hears somehow made him felt a strong feeling the same one that he used to have. He was listening to it yet for somehow he doesn't hear it. He went over there to see it but he gasped as he saw it was still playing. He pressed the stop button and rewind back.

"Could it be…" he whispers.

Everyone are in Moriko and Edo's room, they laid the unconscious blackish blue haired girl on Moriko's bed. As they put her to bed, Ameki suddenly wake up. The others looked relief-seeing Ameki in good condition except Kinta seem to be looking serious seeing Ameki's strange.

"Hey you alright, Ameki?" Kazuma asked her.

"No… that's enough… I don't want it…" Ameki whispers. _**"PLEASE TURN THAT THING OFF!"**_ she screamed.

Ameki began to scream really loud and her blue orbs began to shrink small. She was panicking, this made the others to panic too as they saw the poor girl was suffering. Hitori was really sad to see her like this. Kyu and Kinta could see the brunette lad's red eyes changed into amethyst eyes.

"It looks like I have no choice but to do it…" Hitori whispers. "Meg-san, could you hold her for me."

"Umm… sure. What are you going to do?" she said.

Meg was holding the panicking blackish blue haired girl and everyone stepped aside as Hitori told them so they would not get hurt as he was trying to perform something to calm her down. Hitori took out a talisman from his side pocket then he placed on Ameki's head. With that he perform a chant on something, Ameki was still panicking but when she heard the chant she feels drowsy and then for a moment she finally calmed down.

"Huu… that should calm her." Said Hitori, "Thank you for cooperating with me, Meg-san."

"No problem, Hitori-kun." Said Meg.

"That was awesome, Hitori. I didn't know you could do that chanting." Kyu compliment him, "Where did you learned that?"

"From my father… he once learned the chanting incase there might be trouble." He answered. "Even when it comes to supernatural. It took a day to master it whole until I've mesmerized it all."

"What happen in here?" Ryu asks them as he finally appeared in the room.

"Hitori perform some chanting to calm Ameki. His chanting really calmed her down." Lia answered.

Ryu didn't say another word but his eyes looked around and saw Ameki was finally resting just like Lia explained to him.

"I see… then shall we continue our investigation?" said Ryu, "Kinta, and Kazuma I want you two on the other suspects. Lia and Meg please keep an eye with Ameki incase she might wake up." He instructed them.

Everyone nodded their heads and did what the purple haired bishounen instructed them. Ryu looked at Kyu as he gave a slight nod. They went back to where the cassette player was of course Hitori went along with them incase they might need some help. They've arrived the same place, as they expected the cassette player wasn't being touched.

"Is this you want me to show, Ryu?" Kyu asked him.

"Yes. And I want you to listen you too Hitori." Answered the purple haired bishounen.

Kyu and Hitori nodded their heads together and readily themselves to listen that tape. Ryu pressed the play button on the cassette player. They have their ears open to listen but they could not hear it.

"I didn't hear a thing on this tape." Said Kyu.

"So am I." Ryu agreed then his eyes laid on Hitori. "What do you think, Hitori? Why does this tape seem to be heard by Ameki?"

"That is because Ameki is gifted on clairaudient meaning she can hear things that others don't." Hitori answered, "But I think it's a submerbial message."

"Submerbial message? You mean one person who could only hear that involves a very complicated concentration?" Ryu wondered.

"That's right… although she wasn't that happy to have those kind of gifts. For she has encountered hearing the death messages." He added.

* * *

Back to Moriko and Edo's bedroom, Meg and Lia were keeping their eyes on the unconscious blackish blue haired girl. 

"Her reaction… is exactly the same from Okasan." Lia whispers.

"Pardon me, Lia? What do you mean by that?" Meg asked Lia curiously.

Lia sighs softly then answered the pink haired girl's question, "You see… Okasan get freaks out when she heard strange music or sound. But I didn't hear the sound that she heard. It's strange…"

"I see… but why is it?" she asks more.

"Okasan once told me if I hear the strange sound that would be the key to my death." Answered the Harada daughter again. "And that may be the other reason why Okasan died. Probably Ameki-san hears it too."

As Meg was about to ask more about Lia's mother, Ameki made a stirring noise, which made her to wake up. Yet she was still shaking in fear with both of her hands was covering over her ears. This made Meg and Lia to panic but they didn't dare to tell Kyu and the others that Ameki's awake for they thought it would make Hitori really more worried after seeing his childhood friend acting like that and being scared.

"Don't worry Ms. Nakashima you're safe in here." Lia hushed Ameki.

"Gomen… Honto ni gomennasai(I'm very sorry). I've caused you guys worried on me." Ameki whispered.

"Tell us Ameki what made you collapse back there?" Meg asked her.

"That sound… it's really horrible." She answered, "The sounds came from the death… no it's more like a devil's message that you'll die next."

"What?"

"So she also heard the same thing just like my mother." Whispers Lia.

* * *

Kyu, Ryu and Hitori went upstairs and goes back inside of Harada Risuke's bedroom. The scene hasn't changed after they've left the room from the commotion. 

"So why we're here?" Ryu asked Kyu.

"Oh right. While Kinta, Kazuma and I were here Kazuma said when Ms. Risuke was alone in this room, she was drinking wine." Kyu explained, "So I thought we should take a look in here to find the wine."

"Wine? But I see no wine inside…" said Hitori.

"You're right. The wine can't be found but what if it's hiding somewhere?" he said. "Hiding the next clue under our nose."

This hit Ryu's head, "Of course it could be hiding in her cabinet." He exclaimed.

Three boys turned their heads seeing one cabinet, Ryu goes to it and opened but when he opened it he found no glass that is inside of the cabinet but just a bottle of champagne. A bottle of champagne in a cabinet? That is weird why would she put it in there? And why champagne not wine?

"Strange I don't think Mrs. Risuke opened it. The seal is close." Said Hitori. "But I also think she doesn't drink wine too."

"What make you say that Hitori?" Kyu asked.

"I've heard from a member back to the building I've lived before I got out. Whenever men tried to tell her to drink one with them she didn't as she doesn't like drinking wine." He answered. "Just champagne."

Kyu continue to look around on the room, and then he began to search under the bed. Before searching it inside he took out his white glove on to his hands so the hand or fingerprints of their clue won't be removed. While he was searching on it, he felt a cold object on there. With it he took out

"Hm? I found something." Said Kyu.

Hitori and Ryu looked at the object that Kyu had took it out from under the bed. To their gaze it was a simple white glass that they're looking.

"Here smell it." He said.

Ryu sniffed the glass. "Strange… it doesn't smell wine or champagne." He said.

"What?" Kyu questioned.

Kyu took the glass and sniff the glass. Ryu was right. The glass of the victim doesn't smell either wine of champagne but it smell differently from what they've smell from any liquor. Hitori got his turn on sniffing the glass. Yet he was also surprised that Ryu was right. Why the victim's glass doesn't smell like wine or champagne? The brunette haired lad sniffed again then his mind has hit the jackpot.

"Coke…" he whispers. "That may be the smell."

"Coke?" Ryu wondered.

* * *

In the living room, Kinta and Kazuma are there to ask the suspects of their alibis and how it happens on before and after Harada Risuke's death. 

"So tell us what do you know about Harada Risuke's drinking wine?" Kazuma asked each of them.

"Wine?" Edo repeated the last word.

"Why didn't you know Ms. Harada drinks wine?" Kinta asked.

"No… it's just that… she doesn't drink wine. Instead she either drinks champagne or juice." Answered Akito.

"Then can anyone tell us which one of you brought the drink?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh… It was I the one who brings her drink. Before her death." said Mishiko, "But come to think of think I've noticed the drink's color was different."

"Hm? Could you tell me what color does she usually drink?" the genius elementary kid asked her.

"I… think I recall it's supposedly red but then I noticed it was deep brown or something." She said. "But before I could bring that I remember I went to the bathroom. Then I came back to the kitchen and saw Moriko there."

"Care to tell us what're you doing there, Moriko?" Kinta asked to Moriko.

"I was looking something to drink since I was very thirsty from the work." Moriko answered. "Edo also asks me to get some drink too."

"I see… thank you. We'll leave you here." He said.

Kinta and Kazuma thanked to the suspects and then they exited themselves out of the room.

"And now shall we check on kitchen, Kazuma?" the lad asked the genius kid.

"Sure thing." He answered.

Two boys went together to the kitchen. They looked around the place until Kinta found something on the floor. He knelt down and sniffed on it.

"Strange… this thing smells like something else." Said Kinta.

"What smell?" the familiar female asked.

Kinta and Kazuma looked up and saw Meg was standing over there with Ameki next to her.

"Oh it's you, Meg." Said Kazuma. "So how are you now, Ameki?"

"I'm fine." Ameki answered. "But have you guys found something else?"

"Yeah we've got some few clues." Ryu's voice answered.

This time Kyu, Ryu, and Hitori appeared right behind the girls.

"Okay so what you guys have now?" Kyu asked them.

The Class Q had already gathered around to share what they've gather the clues and the information within the house. Everyone shared the information that they have gathered.

"So… Mrs. Harada doesn't drink wine, isn't?" Kyu asked.

"That's right. They never saw her drinking wine so she's actually drinking champagne." Answered Kazuma, "But Mishiko mentioned that when her drink was ready she saw the drink's color was different."

"Yeah… and I've found this stain on the floor. It really smell champagne if you ask me." Said Kinta.

"Hmm… could it be possible that the drink was being switched?" Kyu said.

"Switch?" Hitori repeated the word.

"Perhaps Kyu maybe right. It would be possible that the killer switch the drink but why there's a spill in here?" wondered Ryu.

While they were discussing and trying to figure out of the case, Kyu has the bottle of a medicine on his hands. His eyes had never released from staring at it. Ameki noticed at Kyu's serious expression on the bottle.

"What's that, Kyu-kun?" Ameki asked him.

"It's a medicine." He answered, "I thought it may be another clue…"

"Before that, what else did you guys found?" Ryu asked them

"Oh right, Lia said that Mrs. Harada also heard the similar sound that happened to Ameki." Said the pink haired girl, "She said her mother died after hearing some strange sound several times."

"What? Was there something like that?" Kinta asked.

"Yes Ameki and I heard it clearly from Lia." Meg recalled. "Maybe it may be part of the clue to this."

"Hmm… another supernatural phenomena… things are getting deeper than we could expected." Ryu whispered.

"Hmm…" Kyu whispers. "We have all the clues but there is one question remain."

"And that is?" Meg and Ameki wondered,

"It's Mrs. Risuke's death…" said Hitori,

"How did Mrs. Risuke died while she's inside of her room?" answered Kyu and Ryu together.

**Event 4 Ends**

**Kairi:** Aha… Another secret has finally revealed why Ameki suddenly collapse from the 3rd chapter. I've finally finishes my 4th chapter… sorry for such a late delay on updating my latest chapter. I was still drafting this 4th chapter but it was really hard to find the right words to it.

Okay let's all stop of this random. Here's the preview on the next chapter.

**Preview**

Class Q were all having difficulties about their cases now. They've finally gathered some clues that they could find it. Later on Hitori was still on the kitchen searching out for more clues to their investigation then he found a bottle that looks forbidden to have it in the Harada house. What item did Hitori found? Was it another clue to their case not? On the next chapter of **_The Phone Death Case_** **Event 5 Finally**. There's only **ONE ANSWER!**


	5. Event 5:Finally

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. There was once this reviewer asks me if there would be couple in this story. Well, I was trying to make it but you'll find it out soon. Also there was one asks if **the Urban Legend of the Phone Death** was fictional or something, believe me this was actually based from a true incidents and I watched that from Discovery Channel every Wednesday seven o'clock. And I loved supernatural phenomena.

**First I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:**

**yunnie yuae**

**ladycuteluck**

**nekoanimelover883 **

**Shikaido Yuki**

**Let's review from the previous chapter:**

As we recall from the last time, after Ameki got collapse she suddenly jerked out and scream on saying about the sound. Then Hitori performed some calm chanting that his father taught him whenever there's something wrong he'll use it right away. Then they discovered Ameki is a gifted clairaudient meaning she can hear things that people doesn't have heard it and including the submerial message. Class Q managed to come up the whole picture on how Mrs. Harada Risuke got killed, except there is one question, which is still unable to answer. How did she die while she was inside in her room all alone?

**Event 5 Finally**

To the kitchen were all the Class Q had been gathering. They had been all quiet for a while as Kyu and Ryu questioned on how Risuke died when she's in her room. Then Mishiko appeared behind the Class Q.

"Ano… if it's okay for me to get some snacks for everyone? You all seem a little hungry while your doing your investigation." Said Mishiko.

"Ah… I guess it's okay, Mishiko-san." Said Hitori.

Mishiko was really happy to hear it. She was staring to fix the snacks for them then Ameki goes to help with her. While the remaining Class Q have gone back on thinking and reviewing on the clues that they've found it so far.

"Actually it was Lia-sama who suggested the snacks since she's worried about you guys." said the maid.

"Mrs. Risuke's daughter?" Ameki wondered.

"Yeah… even though Akito told her to request a simple snack in order your health won't go worst." She said.

As Mishiko was making on for small snacks, Kinta was searching on the kitchen's cabinet. He was ran doming on something until he found something from it. He took it out something.

"What's this?" Kinta questioned. "Oh it's honey…"

Kinta opened the container's lid just to check it out. Hitori suddenly felt a very bad feeling as he seem to recognize the smell that she could sense it far away from him.

"That smell…" Hitori whispers.

The brunette haired lad turned his head and looked around to see where the smell he just sense came from until his raging red eyes laid on Kinta who put his forefinger to the bottle that has it's lid open. Then Hitori took that bottle away from Kinta.

**"NO DON'T!"** he screamed.

"What's the matter with you, Hitori?" Kinta asked him.

"Don't you ever eat or drink that bottle. Or you'll die on this!" he answered with a very scary expression that is on his face.

"What? What are you saying it, Hitori-san?" Mishiko asked him

"Yeah. Its just honey." Said Meg.

"You don't understand do you? If I didn't stop you, you wouldn't die by drinking that poison." He said.

**"POISON?"** Kazuma shocked

"Yeah… take a good look behind its mask." Hitori declared.

Hitori tear up of the paper of the bottle that was covering the front. Behind to it was another paper that has a very large capital letter on its bottle. Everyone gasped to see the true bottle's label from the outer coat.

"Is that really…?" said Kyu

"That's right. It's a **Potassium Cyanide**." Hitori answered, "A very dangerous poison that a person could barely keep it."

"But why does Harada-san has this kind of medicine?" Kinta questioned.

They were all looking at the dangerously medicine called Potassium Cyanide including Mishiko looking at it curiously on how on earth it got in there. They were all curious on how it got in there

"Umm… guys. I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Risuke was originally a doctor first." Said Ameki.

"What? Is that true, Ameki?" Kazuma asked her.

"Yes. I remember a long time when I was young, I saw her in the hospital. I think she must've retired it and chose a different job." The blackish blue haired girl answered.

"What Nakashima-san said was right. Harada-sama was a doctor first but then she suddenly retired because she couldn't stand hearing the death voices from the hospital." The maid answered, "It was strange… but I think she has gone crazy."

After hearing Mishiko's another information about Harada Risuke's background, Ryu and Kyu were really concerned of the lady's background. While Hitori and Ameki seemed to be more serious as they sense that there's something else of Risuke.

"Hey does that mean Risuke has a supernatural connection?" Hitori questioned them.

"As far as I've seen I think she does has one." Mishiko admitted.

"Does that mean that Harada-san can sees ghost?" Meg said.

"Correct and maybe one of them knew that she believes and has one." Said Kyu.

Kyu was still holding the bottle of pill on his right hand. He has the same feeling that hasn't been removed it from his face. Ryu noticed the green haired lad has been staring at it for quite a while.

"Wait I think I remember something… Harada-sama used to those pills." Mishiko recalled.

"Was she really sick?" Kinta asked.

"Shiranai… but I think she used to drink those to calm her down." she answered.

"I see… thank you for the information." Kazuma thanked her.

Ameki looked at the medicine pills that Kyu was holding it. Mishiko have gone back to the living room with the tray of snacks on it and then Ameki went to the living room where the suspects are. They've waited the blackish-blue haired girl to arrive then she appeared again.

"Hey where did you gone off to, Ame-chan?" Hitori asked her.

"I went back with Mishiko-san then I asked one of them if anyone sees her drinking with this medicine." The blackish-blue haired girl answered.

"So what did you find, Ameki?" Kyu asked her.

"Well, Lia barely recalls that her mother does drink it. Thrice a day." Ameki answered.

"I wonder if the killer use Mrs. Risuke's medicine with this potassium thingy?" Kinta muttered out loud.

Ryu's head began snapped as he was thinking about between the medicine and the Potassium Cyanide.

"Kazuma, Kinta what are the maid and the gardeners' alibis?" Ryu asked them.

"Well Mishiko used to be here to ready snacks. She went to the bathroom until she saw Moriko was there and he was trying to get a drink for him and Edo." Kazuma said.

"While Moriko was inside, Edo was still outside and he was trimming the garden." Said Kinta.

The purple head lad took out one small Potassium Cyanide and examines it very carefully. While Ryu was looking at it Kyu who was staring at what Ryu was trying to find then something hits his head. Then he knelt down and looked around to find something that has been under their nose.

"I've found it!" Kyu exclaimed.

"What did you find?" Kinta asked.

Kyu didn't answer at what Kinta was questioning but instead he just showed them by using a twizer that was holding on it. They all looked at what Kyu was showing it to them. What Kyu found were small trimming of grasses. As Hitori looked at it, he began to understand it all.

"Of course everything fit them all." Hitori said.

"You mean you know how the killer did to Mrs. Risuke?" Meg asked.

Ryu and Kyu smirked at it. Even for Hitori who looked really excited at this case while Ameki stared at the three exciting and smiling lads with a curious expression that was on her face thinking what would the mystery do?

"All right let's go to the living room." Exclaimed Kyu.

"Just hold one, would you explain at it first?" Kazuma asked.

"It's simple there are 3 clues that the killer uses." Said Ryu, "First was the music and the recorder."

"Second clue was the drink that Mrs. Risuke usually drink it." Kyu added.

"And the third clue was her medicine." Said Hitori finally.

"We'll all explain when we're with the suspects." He said.

**Event 5 Ends**

**Kairi:** Ahh… the fifth chapter was rather much harder than I've ever thought after I've written on the fourth chapter. Aha… School's about to start… and I am now a second year student. Life so though… Ahh… before that, since you noticed about the **Potassium Cyanide** it's actually a true poison. I've never get to see it for real but I've been researching it from the net that has poison medicine. And before I might end of this episode, I'd like to announce that there would be **_Omake_** aka extra episode under the preview of the next chapter. I thought it may be more fun to write it, so please read it.

**Preview from the next chapter:**

The Class Q have finally found the way on how Harada Risuke was murder and how the killer used the method to make it like the Urban Legend from Boston. But first they'll have to explain everything that they have discovered the clues they have gathered so far. So which one of the suspects is the murderer? And why does he/she want Risuke to be dead? Find out on the next chapter of **_'The Phone Death Case'_**, **Event 6 Conclusion**. There could be **ONE ANSWER**!

**Omake:**

Hitori was on a music store while he was scanning the around on the latest music cds that are on sale. He was wearing a white hooded jacket and his hood was on his head. And he was wearing his black shade to prevent the girls seeing his looks.

"Let's see… there should be **_her_** latest CD on sale…" Hitori muttered.

While the brunette haired lad was still searching on the section, he heard loud sudden gunshots that were heard from the counter. This surprises for the costumers except for Hitori who was actually calm and keeping his cool. He sees two or three burglars are wearing black mask to cover their faces.

_"A crime, huh?"_ the lad whispers. _"Not my problem…"_

"All right everyone this is a hold up! Raise you hands up!" Exclaimed the burglar.

All the costumers rose up their hands in the air just like what the burglar have told them. Everyone except Hitori who was still searching on the CDs and didn't raise his hands up, like he was ignoring it.

"Hey kid you should also raise your hands up and give us all the money." He said.

"… Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy?" Hitori spat out.

This made the burglar really angry that Hitori has big guts to answer back to his request. This made him and his comrades really angry at the young brunette lad. He placed his gun on Hitori's head before he could trigger out. He noticed something have stopped to pull the trigger. His other comrades were about to get their guns on their pocket to kill Hitori, although Hitori have punched and kick them all really hard including the first one. They were all lying on the ground helplessly at their foolish thing that they just did. Hitori knelt down and looked at the three burglars with his innocent and smile expressions.

"Are? You okay misters? I think you should go and see the doctor." Suggested Hitori.

The burglars were speechless as they stared at the young lad's smile. To them they are seeing something else that was behind on the young lad's innocent smile.

After for awhile, Hitori got out of the music store while he was carrying a plastic bag with the label of a music store that he went there.

"Today's a very lucky day." He said carefree.

Back to the music store, the burglars were tied together with strong tight of rope. They were all crying together as they were really embarrassed that a simple teenager boy was defeating them. The storeowner and the costumers stared at Hitori really interested on his skills for kicking the bad crimes down for them without a sweat.

**End**


	6. Event 6:Conclusion

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. There was once this reviewer asks me if there would be couple in this story. Well, I was trying to make it but you'll find it out soon. Also there was one asks if **the Urban Legend of the Phone Death** was fictional or something, believe me this was actually based from a true incidents and I watched that from Discovery Channel every Wednesday seven o'clock. And I loved supernatural phenomena. And oh I forgot the meaning of '_Shiranai' _from the 5th chapter, it means **_'I don't know.'_** Sorry for the confusion.

To some reviewer who gave such a nice compliment about my fic, I'm really flushed at what you've said but I'm not really sure if the creators of DSQ would see about this fic. Although I'd be very glad if they liked to make my story into anime that would make really interesting, but I'm not all sure on how they could see my work. Let's all hope on that.

School's now about to start ARGH! Another school year with another unexpected events that awaits for me. **AND I'M NOW A 2nd YEAR HIGHSCHOOL! **That means it'll take few weeks to update the next chapter/ stories. Hate 'em! And oh please don't mind it okay, it's just that I'll have a majority of struggles on these homeworks, projects, researches and everything so that means it'll take few days or weeks to make me continuing typing or writing for the upcoming chapter. WAH! Summer Vacation was a really short ones and I've only started writing this fic since summer. Oh well. Please enjoy reading my 6th chapter.

**First I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:**

**ladycuteluck**

**Shikaido Yuki**

**Let's review from the previous chapter:**

The Class Q finally found the mystery of the connection how Harada Risuke died while she was inside of her room. They went back to the living room where all the suspects. What would they prove to the suspects who had been lying to them? Was it Wakamiya Akito, the Harada's driver? Harada Lia, the only daughter of the two dead couple? Atsuki Mishiko, the Harada's household maid? Moriko or was it Edo the two gardeners? Find out.

**Event 6 Conclusion**

The Class Q are now in the living room, where the suspects are waiting in there while they're doing their investigation. The young detectives were all determined at what they were about to face in reality, including Ameki and Hitori who are just new to investigating in this case.

"Sorry that it took long enough for us to investigate." Said Kinta.

"It was nothing… so were you able to solve it?" Mishiko asked.

"We all find out that everything that cause Mrs. Risuke's death was actually nothing but a murder." Ryu announced.

"First let us ask you one more question." said Ameki, "Has anyone of you heard an urban legend of the death phone call from Boston?"

"I think I have heard one." Moriko and Edo admitted.

"So do I but I only think it's nothing but a mere story." Lia admitted. "Why are you asking?"

"You might not going to believe it but you see this case was similar to that story." Said Kazuma. "The urban legend of the death phone when someone have died, you'll hear the person that you loved from the grave. And then you die."

The suspects were all gasped and shocked at what Kazuma have said. The case was similar to the death of Mrs. Risuke and Mr. Daiki? How was it possible to make the two adults' death similar to that mere story?

"Even though it has similar to that story there are only three clues." Said Kyu.

"The first clue was the sound and the tape recorder." Said Meg, "Ryu-kun and I found this tape recorder under the bed of Edo and Moriko's bedroom."

"You see this tape recorder has the voice of Mr. Harada Daiki probably before he dies." Said Kyu.

"Listen to his voice very carefully." Ameki told them.

Meg placed the tape recorder on the coffee table and pushed the play button to let the suspects to hear what's on in it. Everyone were really anxious at it yet they really decided to listen to it carefully to hear if the voice on the tape recorder was really Harada Daiki or something.

"This is… my dad!" Lia shouted.

"You're right, Lia. It's your father on this recorder." Akito agreed also looking shocked as he hears the voice.

"But why does Harada-sama's voice is in here?" Edo asked to the young detectives.

"That's what I thought so too." said Meg, "But listen carefully behind Mr. Daiki's voice please."

Lia, Akito, Mishiko, Moriko, and Edo were anxious at what the pink haired girl have instructed them. Of course they were really curious on what it is.

"That what we'd like to know too but maybe Ameki might have known it since she's a gifted of clairaudient." Said Hitori.

"Clairaudient? A person who could hear things that we don't?" Moriko asked.

"That's right, Moriko." Said Ryu.

Ameki looked at the suspects carefully as she was trying to read to their minds. Then she looked at her friends who are all looking at her. And then voice out.

"The reason why Mr. Daiki's voice was there is because the murder must've have neared to him unexpectedly he recorded secretly." Said Ameki. "This voice was been recorded three or more weeks before to his death."

"So that means when Okasan answered the phone…" said Lia,

"That's right, Lia. Someone must have used this thing to let it believe that it was her husband's voice from the graveyard." Said Kyu.

"That is a very clever trick to do when this culprit does its way to make sure that it's a mystery." Said Ryu.

"Does that mean that there is someone who did the killing on both?" Kinta asked.

"No, that wouldn't be a problem at all, Kinta. The killer must've calculated when Mr. Daiki will die. In order to make him die, the killer probably has his own cellphone or goes to a phone booth." Answered Hitori.

"Then Otousan did die while he was talking." Whispered Lia.

"And this how it ends to our first clue." He said.

They took the tape player and the recorder away, and then Ryu will do the continuation to their explanations of this murder case.

"The 2nd clue was Mrs. Risuke's drink." Said Kinta.

"That? We all know that she drinks wine." Said Moriko.

"You're wrong, Moriko. My Mom drinks Champagne only." Lia corrected him. "She doesn't like wine."

As Moriko said a small comment about the drink, Ryu gave quick eyes, which gave him a dead shot. This made the gardener to keep his mouth shut and let the young detectives to finish to their explanation/theory of this case.

"You see, the champagne she drinks wasn't champagne except she drank coke." Ryu continued.

"What? So you're telling us that someone might have switch that drink?" shouted Akito.

"Precisely, and to make it clear. Kinta found a spilled drink that was on kitchen's floor." Kyu answered. "So it was either someone must've been there and knocked it over accidentally and then poured it on the wrong drink."

The suspects were all quiet at this, sure that they were amazed that these young detectives were getting close on how it really happen to Mrs. Risuke's death. Hitori has his eyes really serious on it, yet no one seems to be noticing that his eyes were beginning to change its color.

"And finally the 3rd clue is her medicine pills." Said Hitori.

"Her medicine pills?" Akito wondered.

"Since some of you have known that Mrs. Risuke usually drinks this either to calm her down or she was sick. But there's something else that may lead to her death." Said Kazuma.

"There's a use of a dangerous poison inside of it." Said Meg.

"And that is?" said Mishiko wondering at it.

Kyu and Ryu looked at the brunette haired lad and nodded their heads as a signal to show the suspects. Hitori took out a small bottle from his pocket. Lia, Mishiko, Akito, Edo and Moriko gasped to see the bottle's front that were label on it.

**"THAT'S THE POTASSIUM CYANIDE!"** Edo exclaimed.

**"HOW ON EARTH DOES IT GETS HERE?"** Akito yelled.

"That has been already dispose right after Okasan quits being a doctor!" said Lia sacredly.

"Well this was found on the kitchen as a disguise as honey. Thankfully if it wasn't Hitori's strong sense Kinta might have die if he tried to drink or eat it." Said Meg.

"Yeah…" Kinta whispered.

"But what does it has to do with it?" Edo asked curiously.

"Yes, and what does it has?" Moriko also asked.

Ameki felt a strange feeling that shots on her neck, she could feel the bad feeling that she had ever felt it that way. Ryu had noticed at Ameki fast sensation yet he continues to keep his cool. Then Hitori began to smile out mysteriously that Meg and have noticed it very quickly at first glance.

"I'm glad that you really asked, Moriko and Edo. This was put on Mrs. Risuke's pills secretly." Said Hitori. "In order to make it simple the killer must've been putting it's inside earlier before Mrs. Risuke takes her medicine."

"And to our guess that killer must have either found this from the disposal or took it some extra in her cabinet." Said Kazuma.

"But that's not all! The killer who've done it all must be one of you three." Said Ryu.

"Huh? Why us three?" Edo asked.

"It's because one of your alibis were very suspicious only Akito and Lia has good alibis." Said Kazuma.

All the clues were already explained to the suspects. Akito and Lia were not the most suspicious ones in the Class Q's list that only leads Mishiko, Moriko and Edo left on it.

"Three clues leads to one answer!" said Kyu.

"And the killer is…" Ryu as he began to speak out.

**Event 6 Ends**

**Kairi:** Aha… I'm really tired at this sixth chapter and oh I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was also a cliffy again. After all in this chapter there would be a long explanation on how the murderer did his way to make it a mystery of Harada Risuke's death. The name of the murderer shall be reveal at the end of this story's chapter. Also I'm very happy that some of you liked my omake. And there's another omake below and this time it'll be Ameki on the spotlight. If you're expecting more of the omake of the one of the Class Q characters with my two original characters, I'll be thinking of something else. By the way if some of you are thinking the pairings of this fic, I'm terribly sorry I don't have any clue to make either a RyuxMeg or KyuxMeg. And I just noticed that I put a small MegxRyu from one of the previous chapter that I wrote, that means I still haven't thought any good romance relationship for those three characters. That is all I have to say for now and please be patient just a little bit okay? Thanks.

**Preview on the next chapter:**

Class Q has now already explain to the suspects on what they've gathered on their searching inside of the Harada house. The thing that is now left, which only three suspects were remained on their list except for Lia and Akito who aren't suspicious. So which of the three is the real mastermind to this case? Mishiko, Edo or Moriko? Find out on the final chapter of **_'The Phone Death Case'_**,** Event 7 Murderer Reveals!**. There could be only **ONE ANSWER!**

**Omake: **

Ameki was in some department store probably she's in a pet store. She was looking at the cute husky dog that was on the display window where most customers and other people could look at the cute tame creature. For Ameki she looks really enjoying watching at the husky.

"It looks like you're getting much bigger than the last time I've visited." Ameki whispered.

The young girl was staring at the cute dog very admirably but then her expressions changed into sadness. As she seems to be seeing something very sad within the dog's eyes that most other people couldn't do it.

"Poor thing, I wonder who will going to adopt you." She whispers sadly.

"Ne, Dad! I want that cute dog." Exclaimed the little girl.

"You sure you want that do, dear?" the father asked.

"But that dog is really sad and he wants someone to go home." The girl pleaded.

"… Alright you win my dear. Let's get him to his new home." He answered.

The little girl was jumping up and down for joy that she gets her wish. Ameki was watching and listening at the father and daughter's conservation. And then she looks at the husky's eyes carefully.

"It looks like he finally has a good home." Ameki muttered with a smile. "I hope you get a very wonderful time with your new owner.

Ameki took one last look at the husky dog then gave a farewell smile to it. With that she turned her back and started to walk away.

"Well then I must go back now or Rowling and Silver will get worried of me." She told herself happily.

**End**

**Kairi:** And that's how I end of my second omake. Wondering who are Silver and Rowling that Ameki mentioned? You'll find out later on. Anyway… see ya all again soon on the next chapter!


	7. Event 7:Murderer Reveals!

**The Phone Death Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

This is my very first **_'Tantei Gakuen Q'_** aka **_Detective School Q_**. There was once this reviewer asks me if there would be couple in this story. Well, I was trying to make it but you'll find it out soon. Also there was one asks if **the Urban Legend of the Phone Death** was fictional or something, believe me this was actually based from a true incidents and I watched that from Discovery Channel every Wednesday seven o'clock. And I loved supernatural phenomena.

To some reviewer who gave such a nice compliment about my fic, I'm really flush at what you've said but I'm not really sure if the creators of DSQ would see about this fic. Although I'd be very glad if they liked to make my story into anime that would make really interesting, but I'm not all sure on how they could see my work.

And yes I thought the title of the 6th chapter doesn't really fitted at all, but there are no other choice then that's why I titled them 'Conclusion'. Anyway please read at this finale.

**First of all I'd liked to thank to the FF: reviewers:**

**yunnie yuae**

Shikaido Yuki 

**Event 7 Murder Reveals!**

Everyone was all looking at Mishiko, Edo and Moriko. The three of them were looking very nervous at it, Class Q hasn't label the person who was the mastermind behind the death of Mrs. Harada Risuke. So who is the killer among these three suspicious Harada households?

"The killer must be among you three who are left in the house." Said Ryu.

"The culprit is no other than…" said Hitori.

Before Hitori would finishes his sentences on revealing out the mastermind of this murder. He opened his eyes and began to scans around then his eyes stopped as he stares at the only person that they have it all.

**"IS NO OTHER THAN YOU… MORIKO!"** he exclaimed.

Akito, Lia, Mishiko and Edo turned their heads to the certain person that Hitori was pointed. All eyes were staring at Moriko who was really shocked at this. Was it that true? Was he the mastermind to this case?

"What do you mean I'm the culprit? I didn't do anything." He said.

"No Moriko we never get things wrong. It was you all the long." Said Ryu.

"I don't have any proofs to this?" Moriko denied.

"Yes we do have some proofs that you didn't noticed, Moriko." Said Kinta.

"What?" the gardener muttered.

Ryu took out a small plastic that was on his pocket pants. They all see that there's some trim of grasses of that plastic. Moriko was shocked as he saw the grasses in that plastic.

"This is the proof that you were there." Said Kyu.

"Oh so that's why you two knew."

"Mishiko you did said that Moriko entered in the kitchen right?" Kyu asked the housemaid.

"Precisely correct, Mr. Kyu. I never forget that day." She answered.

"Then can you recall what he looks like when he entered there?" Hitori asked.

Mishiko placed her forefinger under chin and thought about it carefully as she was trying her best to recall what Hitori asked her. Class Q and Moriko were all nervous at what the maid would say, of course Hitori, Kyu and Ryu were the most nervous if they got it all wrong but they have everything they have.

"I recalled that Moriko's clothes were all being dirty and there are trim of grasses around him." She answered, "… Wait I do recall that there was a tiny grass that was laid next to the tray before I deliver it to Harada-sama."

"Bingo… then that means you were the one." Said Ameki.

Moriko was getting really tensed and he's feeling all shaky including to his body.

"You were the one who entered the kitchen while Mishiko was on the bathroom." Said Kinta.

"So that means you were the one who mistaken Mrs. Risuke's drink and replaced her medicine." Said Ameki.

"You were the one who entered the kitchen with few trim of grasses that are attached to you." Said Kazuma.

"But that's all we also found this tape recorder was lying under your bed." Said Ryu. "That is really suspicious, Moriko. Why on earth this thing was hiding on your bed?"

"And you also know that Mr. Daiki was dying and he was muttering on something before his death. So you were there from that time and recorded his voice." Said Meg.

"Admit it now Moriko. You were the one who murdered Mrs. Harada!" Kyu shouted.

Moriko was really speechless and dumbfounded that the Class Q have already gathered all the clues that they've found really fast after they looked around in the house.

"Hehe… I guess there aren't other choices." Moriko muttered.

Ameki felt a very bad feeling that she is getting a strange signal to Moriko. This is bad, she thought. Moriko placed his left hand on his side pockets of his pants. This made the blackish blue haired girl to react fast as she took out some shoreiguns out of nowhere, which pinned him against the wall.

"That should hold on you." She said.

"Now tell us, Moriko. Why did you kill Okasan?" Lia asked him. "Also Otousan?"

"I never killed Mr. Daiki. He was talking to someone he knows from a company but he dies from a heart attack." Moriko answered, "I swear I have nothing to do with Mr. Daiki."

"Then tell us why did you murdered Mrs. Risuke, Moriko?" Ameki asked him.

"Heh! You want to know why? Few years ago… before I work in here, I once had a girlfriend, Julia. We were planning about to get marry. Until at that day of the accident where we went shopping." Moriko tells his story. "I forgot something back at the store. I told her to walk ahead from me. As I go back I suddenly heard a screeching sound of a car. She was hit from that car."

Everybody were all listening to the gardener's story. Yet Lia was really shocked as she hears the story that is very tragic for Moriko's lifetime.

"I brought her to the nearest hospital and waited.But then when the doctor comes out he said that he couldn't save my girlfriend. Before I cry I saw Mrs. Harada going out of the operating room. **_SHE WAS THE ONE WHO CARSHED ON JULIA. SHE'S A DEVIL'S DAUGHTHER WHO BRINGS DEATH!_**" he exclaimed. **_"I WON'T FORGIVE HER EXISTENCE. SHE SHOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_**

Hitori suddenly felt a thunder jolted out within his body. His heart really aches so painful as he heard the words that spats out from Moriko's voice. The words were familiarized to him. Yes he remembers the harsh words from his grandfather that he always heard it for thousand times.

**_"YOU SHOULDN'T BE BORN IN TH FIRST PLACE. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CURSED CHILD, HITORI!"_** Hitori's grandfather's voice yelled at his mind.

The whole Class Q and the suspects stared at the high emotionally brunette haired lad. This is the first time that Hitori was yelling at someone that made him really mad. This made him really angry as he clenches both of his hands into fists. Ameki and the others noticed at the brunette haired lad's both fists then they noticed his eyes turned into a familiar color of his eyes. Yes his raging red eyes were replaced into the emotion of his anger… the deep crimson red eyes.

**"SO WHAT THEN? SHE'S ALSO A HUMAN YOU, YOURSELF ALSO HUMAN TOO! IS NOT THAT SHE'S THE REASON WHY YOUR GIRLFRIEND DIES?"** Hitori yelled at him. **"THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT YOU IS BECAUSE IT HER DESTINY EITHER SHE GET TO DIES! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE DID HER BEST TO SIGHT AGAINST THE FATE? AND NOW YOU'RE BLAMING AT MRS. RISUKE?" **

Moriko was surprise hearing how the young lad like Hitori would say something meaningful to correct to his error of his killing to Mrs. Risuke. Yet he had never expected that such a young lad like him would understand how it feels when he lost something importance to him. Of course this made him cried really hard knowing of his mistake that he had committed.

"Julia… I'm so sorry." He whispers.

"That's another of a tragedy…" said Kazuma.

Moriko was about to move next but then he found it really useless since some young detectives like them defeated him. He had never thought that they would find it all the evidence in such an impossible way to kill Harada Risuke.

"Anyway, Mr. Akito I think you should call the police now." Hitori instructed the driver.

Akito nodded and goes out of the living room just to call the police like Ryu suggested. As he was out of the living room, he suddenly stopped then smiled excitedly and looked behind.

"It looks like those two newbies aren't that bad after all." He said.

Without anyone within this room, he placed his right hand over his face then he removed it. Disguise was removed, he was not Wakamiya Akito, the Harada's driver, and instead he was actually Mr. Nanami one of Principal Dan's right hand. The man who wears all white suit including wearing a hat. He has been keeping an eye to the students' job on their cases including eyeing the new ones like Hitori and Ameki.

"I have to report of this to Mr. Dan." He whispers. "Nakashima Ameki and Takahashi Hitori, those two have an amazing talents."

The next day after they solve their investigation with the help of their new classmates Hitori and Ameki, they were back to their school again. Meg and Ameki were chatting at each other while the boys are doing something usual that they always do. Except for Hitori who has been staring at the window with a very sad expression. But then Meg noticed that Hitori has the same the color of amethyst that she had saw him from their last investigation. Of course Kyu, Ryu, Kinta, Kazuma and Ameki also noticed at the brunette haired lad's color eyes changing.

"Hey Hitori your eyes are still amethyst… are you sad?" Meg asked him.

"Ya… I think." He answered.

"Moriko's words hurt you, right?" said Kyu.

"Yeah… it really hurt but that doesn't matter, right. There must be thousand of them who suffers like that." The brunette haired lad whispers sadly. "Just like me…"

Hitori was getting really sad, as the color of the amethyst on his eyes has still remained on there. Then without any warning Kinta suddenly gave a sudden headlock on Hitori's head which is really a violent act for him to do that. Of course his eyes suddenly changed into the half yellowish and green.

"Whoa! What's the problem, Kinta?" he asked.

"You're being too emotional, Hitori. Don't forget that you still have us as your friends." Said Kinta.

"Kinta's right. We're right on your side, Hitori-kun." Meg agreed.

"Right. Right, Hi-kun. So don't be all sad." Said Ameki.

"… Thanks guys you're the best." He said.

"And speaking of it." Said a familiar voice.

Class Q all turned their attention to a certain person that they all knew on the sliding door. It was Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri has appeared again in Class Q's classroom again. They all went to their proper places and stood up with a salute to their principal of the school.

"Ms. Katagiri and I heard about your performances of your investigation. You did very well at that case." Said Principal Dan.

"It was all thanks to Ameki and Hitori. They did well enough too." said Kyu.

Class Q all nodded their heads in agreement while Hitori and Ameki just smiled nervously at what Kyu had said. Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri were smiling so proudly knowing that the two new students were able to befriended with the whole Class Q. That was real good news for them.

"By the way Ms. Nakashima and Mr. Takahashi since you two are new is there anything you'd like to say? That is if you like to move to different section?" Principal asked the two new students.

"Thanks for asking me Principal Dan, but I think I prefer to stay Class Q. After all, I think we'd make a great team." Hitori answered.

"I like to move too unfortunately I think Class Q is a better place for me." Ameki answered, "So I'm staying here."

Kyu went neared to Hitori and Ameki then later on Meg, Kinta, Kazuma and Ryu joined in with smiles and small conservation are forming to each other. The two adults can see it very well that they made a very strong bond of their friendships. This is a miracle. First they know that Hitori was labeled as **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_** everyone have disliked him, except for Class Q who thinks he's also normal and they find him very interesting. Then Ameki appears

"Another two students appeared with another extraordinary powers here in Class Q. I wonder how things will work out?" Ms. Katagiri asked.

"We might find out later." Said Principal Dan.

Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri just watched at the young kids who are all smiling and sharing the same thing. Hitori was really happy at this and he seems to be enjoying now in DDS. It seems that his father was right, his father did chose a right place where he could be fit enough to be in this school so he didn't regret at all except he is much happy to be here with his new friends. While Ameki was smiling at her childhood friend's real smile that she had longed enough to see him after he got out of his cage. This was the happiest moment.

"There would be… **ONE ANSWER**!" Class Q chorused together.

Event 7 The End 

**Kairi:** Phew and this is the end of my very first fanfic. But please don't you ever think that this is the end of my story, after all the fun has already begun. Please look forward on my next story, and I'm already writing on it so keep your hopes on. And here's another omake. Now this will be a small girl chat between Meg and Ameki. Hope this will do well from my two omake from the previous chapters.

**Omake:**

"So tell me, Ameki-chan, what kind of relationship do you and Hitori-kun have?" Meg asked Ameki.

"Aa… well… Hi-kun and I have some sort of siblings' relationships. Mostly we get to see each other at some certain place where we want." Ameki answered shyly.

Ameki was blushing really red while she answers Meg could see that well that she is getting flush at her answers.

"But what about you, Meg-chan?" said the blackish blue haired girl.

"About who?" wondered Meg.

"Come on between you, Ryu and Kyu?" she asked. "I can see you have some affection on those two."

Poof! Meg was all blushing red as Ameki have asked that kind of question. How could she possibly answer it?

"Um… Meg-chan, you're blushing." Said the blackish blue haired girl.

"No, I'm not." She denied still blushing.

"Yes you are." She continues.

"Achoo!" Kyu and Ryu suddenly sneezed.

"Blessed you two, Kyu, Ryu. Were you catching a cold?" Hitori asked them.

"No… I thought someone was talking about me." Kyu answered.

"So am I." Ryu also answered.

"…"

End 


End file.
